Happy Birthday to the Dex Holders!
by C3L35714
Summary: A story celebrating each of the Dex Holders on their special days! It will cycle around the year to hit (metaphorically) all of the dates, starting with Sapphire and ending on Red. So, obviously, it will go around to Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh: Red, Yellow, Green, Blue, Gold, Crystal, Silver, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Platinum, Diamond, and Pearl. More details inside! :)
1. Prologue

Hiya! I have another collection! This one, as the name implies, is going to have all the Dex Holders' birthdays and a little story for them! They will all be published on the day of that Dex Holder's birthday, so it will only be updated then. Here's a list of their birthdays (and hence the publishing/updating date). The numbers are in order of publish date.

13. Red: August 8  
>5. Yellow: March 3<br>9. Green: June 1  
>3. Blue: November 22<br>12. Gold: July 21  
>7. Crystal: April 30<br>4. Silver: December 24  
>11. Ruby: July 2<br>1. Sapphire: September 20  
>8. Emerald: May 30<br>2. Platinum: October 27  
>6. Diamond: April 4<br>10. Pearl: June 6

Looks like we'll be seeing Sapphire real soon. Remember the dates! Thanks, everyone!


	2. Sapphire

**9/16-**

**Happy Birthday, Sapphire! (September 20 is Sapphire's birthday!)**

**So this is the first chapter in this mini-series! Yay for me. :) BTW, I promise that this chapter is going to be K-only, maybe bordering K+. But that's all. You'll know why I say that when you read it... :) Please don't be frightened! I swear that nothing bad happens to any of the characters! And there are no scary descriptions of scary things, like spiders or death or other scary things. It's a humor, not a horror. Please read to the ending! You won't regret it~! Just a heads-up!**

**Genres: Humor, Adventure, Friendship, Romance  
>Rating: K, K+<strong>

**(Another BTW, I generally have Silver refer to Blue as "Sis.")**

* * *

><p>~Normal POV~<p>

"So, what're we doing here so early?" Gold asked, yawning again. It was currently about 4:00 in the afternoon, and all the Dex Holders, previously gathered at Blue's house, had been blindfolded and taken...somewhere. They weren't quite sure where, as neither Sapphire or Blue would tell them. But now, the blindfolds had been removed, and the eleven Dex Holders were standing in a loose semi-circle around Sapphire and Blue. They were standing in what appeared to be a large, fenced in arena of sorts. There were several wooden barricades that were angled in several different ways, and the ground felt a good bit like tanbark, though it wasn't made of the annoyingly small pieces that are always pointy and get stuck in your shoes.

Sapphire was dressed in her usual outfit, sort of. Both girls' outfits were all black, and Blue was wearing capri-pants instead of a skirt, and a black jacket that rather looked like Red's, minus the logos. A large sack lay behind them, currently closed.

"You are here..." Blue paused dramatically, and suddenly a very malicious look came into her eyes. "You are here to rescue your friends," she said in an honestly sinister voice that scared Platinum enough to back away a large step. Blue cackled, very differently from usual. "You are here to rescue your friends before they die." Blue pulled a monitor out of her jacket and flipped it to face her confused audience. On screen were Sapphire and Blue, both of whom were bruised and looked half-conscious. They were tied up and gagged.

The Dex Holders who knew her the best chuckled. "That's a pre-recording," Red said. "Nice one, Blue."

"Oh, I'm not Blue." 'Blue' cackled again. "No, I'm certainly not Blue. Blue, is the girl we captured last night. Blue, is the girl we altered our DNA with. Blue, is the opposite of me."

"Blue, stop acting like a child," Green said evenly.

"You want proof that we aren't Blue and Sapphire?" 'Sapphire' asked. Ruby folded his arms.

"Yeah, sure. Yes, we'd like proof."

Sapphire grinned, baring her teeth - all of them were pointed, not just the canines. With a grin, she reached into the sack and brought out...a gun?! "Would your Sapphire do this?" Then she shot Blue, right in the chest. Red - not the person - gushed out of her, and she growled, "Traitor!" before slumping down like a puppet. The Dex Holders gasped, and Silver's eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing?!" Emerald cried at 'Sapphire,' who twirled the gun in her hand.

"Well, do you believe me now?" No one answered. "Fine then. If you don't want the same fate to happen to your own Blue and Sapphire, I suggest you listen up and listen well. You all will try to win the competition, and rescue your friends. But there's a catch. You all are supposed to be the famous, talented, Dex Holders, aren't you?" Again, no one answered. She didn't seem to mind, though. "That's only if you have your Pokémon, I bet! Why, without them, you're all pathetic!" she laughed harshly at her own 'joke.' "Hmm. Well, it appears you are out of Pokémon and out of luck, my friends! Let me tell you right now, one of you is a traitor."

Yet another silence. "Wow, you really are a dense group! One of you is actually partnered with me. But the question is...who is it?"

"That's impossible," Gold cut in. "How could that possibly be? We, the Dex Holders, have been together for years! How-"

"Did you realize that your two, ah, missing cohorts are missing?"

Gold fell silent.

"That's what I thought. Oh, you'll be needing these." Sapphire grabbed the sac and threw it at Red, who instinctively opened it wide, spilling its contents out on the ground. More guns.

"Wh-what do we do with these?" Diamond asked, his mouth having fallen open.

"What do you think?" 'Sapphire' nodded her head towards the still Blue, still leaking the foul red liquid. Platinum gasped again at the sight and hid her head on Diamond's shoulder. Sapphire seemed very pleased with her response. "Well, I'll be off now. Just remember...you have exactly four hours to get win against your enemies. You must maim or kill, I don't really care, to move on and get the other person out. After four hours, Blue and Sapphire die. Ta-ta! I'll be watching~!" The crazy girl grinned one last time, then faded into thin air. Teleport.

There was silence. "A...a traitor? So...so one of us...one of us is with crazy lady?!" Pearl's face distorted in disgust and incomprehension.

"I'm not the traitor," Yellow whispered quietly, looking fearful.

"Neither am I," Red shrugged.

"Not me," Ruby and Emerald added.

"It is not I," Platinum continued, and they all looked around the circle to hear the confirmation.

"Not me," Silver and Green said together.

"Not it!" Gold chuckled, trying to make light of the situation.

"Me neither," Crystal said. "And this is kind of pointless. Wouldn't the...the traitor agree anyway?"

"True," Red said. Knowing there was no other choice, he sighed. "Okay, guys. Here's the deal. Everyone, the girl that looks like Sapphire will be watching. I have no idea what she has planned, so...good luck to you all. To everyone except the traitor: You're my best friends. Love y'all." Red grabbed a gun and disappeared, leaving everyone scared and witless.

"Now what?" Diamond asked nervously.

Crystal looked grim. "We split up and try not to kill each other while not...killing each other, I suppose. And I agree with what Red said." And she was gone.

* * *

><p>~Yellow's POV~<p>

Oh, Arceus, I can't do this! I don't even know how to shoot a gun! I've never even seen a real gun before! And I'm certainly not going to kill anyone, traitor or no! I'd die first! Though...that just well might be the case right now. I gulp and hug the weapon closer. Not that I find any comfort in holding one, just that I need something to try and keep me from shaking.

At least now I know what all the wooden walls are for. It's like a maze in here-

'click-click' That's the sound of the safety being released! And it's so close! I hold back a gasp and look around. What do I do?! I dive behind a wooden barricade and try to catch my breath. I think the sound came to my left, and I slowly back up...right into someone. I scream at the top of my lungs, unable to hold it in. The sheer panic overwhelms me, and all I do is scream. Whoever it is clamps a hand over my mouth and I try to scream again, but can't.

All I can do is wait.

So that's just what I do. I continue to pant behind the hand. My heart is racing too fast and my head is spinning. What in the world is happening? Can I try to run? Killing isn't an option, not for me! Then, right next to my ear, a very familiar voice whispers, "Yells? Don't scream again, okay?" It's Red.

It's RED.

I'm saved.

I let out a long breath and nod, slowly. Red takes his hand off my mouth, and I peer at him. He looks the same as normal, with his red hat set firmly over his spiked and messy black hair; those brown eyes burning into me. It's Red, I just know it. If I think about it, both 'Blue' and 'Sapphire' didn't look quite right, even with the clothes change. They seemed more...malevolent. But Red still seemed like my Red.

"Yells?" he asks quietly. I nod again, but lift up my gun on habit. As in, habit of holding things, not shooting things! Red backs away quickly. "Whoa! Whoa, Yellow!" I freeze. I know what he means, but really, my nerves are too high for me to concentrate. Without even knowing it, I lift the gun. No, I'm not going to shot Red! Geez, Yellow, get a hold of yourself! In my haste to drop my aim, I accidently let go of the safety.

Red swallows, I can see it. Then he slowly places his weapon in front of my feet and backs away. "Y-Yells, it's me. I promise. Have I ever broken a promise?"

"No," I breathe. I know that already, but I can't seem to relax my muscles.

Red tilts his head. "Why are you still pointing that at my head, then?"

Yes, this is Red. I know it. The familiar twinkle in his eye that always appears when he's confused, the tilt of his head and slight opening of him mouth...This is Red. "It was an accident," I explain, and lower my own weapon to the floor. Suddenly fear courses through me. "Oh, Red! I'd never harm anyone! E-E-Especially you, Red! I'm so sorry! I-" But he smiles. "You are Yellow. I can tell." I smile back and he nods more. "Definitely." Then he steps closer, and my breath catches. With a slow hand, he lifts my hat, letting it hover over my head. He takes in my long blonde hair as it tumbles down, and smiles.

And we completely forget where we are.

* * *

><p>~Normal POV~<p>

Everyone else was high on guard. There was a traitor in their midst, and they didn't know who it was. There was no way to know for sure, and the remaining nine were ducking behind the barriers in terror and complete confusion.

Until Silver and Green came to a head. Who knew how they got to where they were? But the important thing was, both we behind a barrier each, facing each other, guns raised. "I don't know if you're a traitor," Green said bluntly. "And if you are, you will die a painful death I assure you."

Silver growled. "Well how do I know YOU aren't the one who needs to die? We...Sis..." He trailed off, his expression pained. "...Shoot me if you want. But if you kill me, promise that you'll tell Blue I loved her. She was...is my older sister forever and always." It was quiet in volume but all that rang throughout their section of the arena.

"You know, I don't really like you, Silver," Green stated in a casual voice. Silver shrugged. "Mutual feelings."

"But I still won't kill you."

"How do you know I'm not the traitor?"

"Because Silver is the only one who would say something like that about Blue in this situation."

"Appreciate it." Guns down, the two boys stepped out from behind their barriers, but at the last second Silver unhooked the safety on his and the weapon let loose a bang. It didn't hit Green though, like he expected, but right over the head of a figure behind Green. It was the girl who looked like Sapphire. "Hi!" she said in a too cheerful voice.

"How'd you miss?" Green hissed.

"I didn't." 'Ping-ping-ping-fwoosh!' The ricochetting sounds, and a fwoosh that indicated a clean hit through clothes. 'Sapphire' turned around quickly, to see a limp figure drop his/her gun and vanish via teleport. 'Sapphire' growled. "I'll be back later." And she teleported too.

"Who was that?" Green asked.

"Don't know." But from above through an unseen speaker, a mechanic voice called out, "One has been disqualified! Ten out of the original eleven are left! You have three hours and forty-nine minutes remaining."

"Whoever it is...was...isn't going to be an opponent any longer. We don't know if that was the traitior or not, or even one of the Dex Holders. It could be a minion," Green pointed out. "And I don't think that was a Dex Holder."

"DIE!" a voice rang out, and something shot Green in the chest. Red spurted from the wound, and Green only had time to manage, "Tell Blue I love-" before he teleported. Used to thinking on his feet in dire situations, Silver left the sight, ignoring the blood on the floor, and rolled backwards and hid behind the barricades, hearing the gun continue to shoot.

Nothing left to do but return fire.

So he did. Silver took a quick peek from the side and pin-pointed the area the shots were coming from. He fired three clean shots. The opposing fire stopped, and a second voice - higher, feminine - cried out. He recognized it instantly, and called quickly, "Lady Berlitz."

The cries stopped, and the heiress's form came stumbling out, crying. "S-Senior Silver! I do not understand, what is happening?"

Silver's eyes narrowed as he tried to understand. Platinum started explaining the best she could, if only to get it off her shoulders. "W-We, Diamond, Pearl, and I were together. We swore we were not the traitor, and believed each other, so we stayed together. But we saw the, the woman who appeared to be Senior S-Sapphire, and Pearl, Pearl was about to shoot her! And th-th-then, a shot came from in front of the false Senior Sapphire, and Pearl fell, leaking b-bl-blood! Diamond cried out and he tried to retaliate! Because he thought whom he would shoot was the traitor for shooting P-Pearl."

Silver groaned to himself. So the one he had out-ed was Pearl. Diamond shot Green, and Silver had shot Diamond. That was not good. Sure enough, a voice came from that unseen speaker: "Three outs! There are eight players left from the original eleven. You have three hours and fourty minutes remaining."

Platiunm hiccuped again, and Silver pressed his fingers to his temple. At this rate, everyone would hear them. "Cry silently," he said shortly, then added a gruff, "Please."

She tried her best, and they continued on. If only they knew where they were going.

* * *

><p>~Ruby's POV~<p>

My clothes are dirty, my hands are bloody (not mine), and I'm sweating. Gross. Oh, right, and my best friend is being held captive by a psycho that wants us to kill each other.

By the way, no, I've never used a gun before. And I don't really plan to. But what was I to do? The crazy lady that looks a lot like Sapphire (my Sapphire) is basically saying that we have to shoot everyone and stay alive ourselves in order to rescue our friends.

Harsh.

So I'm just meandering around, trying not to come across anyone. Of course, then there were the announcements.

"One has been disqualified! Ten out of the original eleven are left! You have three hours and forty-five minutes remaining!"

My heart starts to pound. Someone just died...well, or was maimed. At the very least, injured. That's what I suspect, anyway. See, this would be so easy if there was no traitor! They just make everyone difficult!

"Three outs! There are eight players left from the original eleven. You have three hours and forty minutes remaining."

I continue to creep around for a long time, even the wind itself making me shiver. Then..."Ruby!" The voice seems to come from no where. I jump in shock but freeze.

"Ruby, it's me!" Emerald! A grin lights up my face despite the conditions, and I turn around to see that yes, indeed, it's my good friend 'Rald!

"Hi, 'Rald."

He looks really serious, not something that I've often seen. It's kind of unnerving, actually. "Listen. We have to shoot everybody, right? In order to win?" I nod. "Well, they didn't say we have to kill anyone! So here's the deal: you shoot me in the arm, where it won't kill me, and then knock me out so I don't feel any pain! Then we're home free! Just keep doing that, and save Sapphire!"

* * *

><p>~Emerald's POV~<p>

"You have to," I insist. But Ruby sets his jaw. "No. 'Rald, I won't shoot you."

Oh, c'mon! "My arm's wooden, you idiot!" I hiss in his ear. Ruby frowns thoughtfully.

"And I wouldn't even have to knock you out! Because that wouldn't even hurt," he mused. "Then we both go save Sapph because you'd still count as an out."

"Exactly! Here!" I extend my fake arm and look at it one last time. I really love my arms, fake or not. But not as much as our Sapphire! "I'm ready!" I tell him confidently. I can't even feel them; it'll be just fine.

Well, that's the plan.

Ruby grimaces but unhooks the safety and shoots me in the arm. And my stomach turns inside out, and Ruby - and everything in my vision - disappears.

* * *

><p>~Ruby's POV~<p>

Emerald's been transported! So quickly! Oh, man! Just like 'Sapphire's' doing. Well, I still have to do that to everyone else. Sheesh, I'm wishing myself luck right now.

From the unseen speaker comes the predictable: "There are seven players left; four have been outed! You have three hours and twenty minutes left."

* * *

><p>~Gold's POV~<p>

"Slow down!" I sigh quietly and turn around slightly. Crys is right behind me now, and I continue on, slower. This is ridiculous. I'm sure they aren't actually killing, just injuring them, but seriously, guys? Four outs?

"Crys, we have to keep moving," I tell her, glad that she's here too, with me, out of anyone else. Well, having Silver with us would be good.

"But, Gold! If we keep moving now, then when we really need to move, then we'll be too tired later," she points out. Well, she's right. Again.

"I-" Suddenly I hear a shot being fired and a curse from behind us. I grab Crys's hand. "We really keed to move," I say, and take off running as fast and quietly as possible. Crys, of course, ends up being the one who is nearly pulling me along. Whoever was behind us starts running too, and Crys and I squeeze each other's hands.

"Go straight left in three," Crys pants quietly, and I silently count to three. Once three seconds have passed, I turn sharply left, upon where I discover that Crys has gotten us shelter behind a large barricade with several escape routes. I want to whisper, "Good call," but something - two somethings - come barreling past. I stiffen, careful not to make any usual clumsy movements that would be perfect in a book or movie or something.

But still, the taller figure sticks his arm straight out to stop the shorter, even thinner in figure, one. I press myself and Crys deeper into the barricade. Depending on this person's aim and reflexes, trying to escape could be suicide. Especially if s/he noticed us dive back here. Then I hear the safety being released on a gun and adrenaline courses through me.

Crys stiffens and gets really close to me, about to whisper in my ear. But I don't hear it. Her being so close to me lets me remember the one of the most important thing in the world: I can't let Super Serious Gal get hurt! Or die, or get maimed, or injured, or anything!

Acting on instinct to protect Crys, I grab my own gun and fire blindly, dozens of times, in their direction. I can hear them whistling through the air, and there's a sharp breath and a second curse before our opponent returns fire. It's a miracle that they didn't get hit with that many bullets. I can feel it thumping into our barrier, and I hold my breath, hoping it will withstand the fire.

The instant the firing stops, I lean my weapon out and fire at least eight times. The barrage takes our opponents as well as Crys by surprise as both gasp audibly. I don't care; I keep firing. Anything to keep Crys safe. But then...

"Berlitz, jump, right now!" There's a startled cry, and then another curse.

I freeze, the voice sinking in. I pull back and look at Crys for sonfirmation. Her eyes are widening in surprise, and a smile is creeping across her face. Yup. "Silver!" I call, but without moving. The firing stops.

"Gold?"

"Silver!" Yes; it's him alright. I stand up and look. My friend looks the same as always, if not a little grimmer. I start to gesture for Crys to join us when the speaker, well, speaks, again: "Five players have been eliminated! There are six left of the original eleven. You have two hours and thirty-seven minutes remaining."

What? But Silver's right here, and so am I and Crys. So either someone else, or...And I remember what Silver had said.

_"Berlitz, jump, right now!"_

Oh. I look at Silver, one eyebrow raised. He nods his head in grim agreement. At this point Crys pulls herself from behind the baricade and rushes to Silver before any of us can blink. And...she...hugs him?

What the heck?! I think my heart just hit the floor.

* * *

><p>~Silver's POV~<p>

What? I just have time to see Gold's face - betrayed and stunned - before Crys wraps me up into a tight hug. I instintively hug back; after all, it's only Crys. It feels just like hugging Sis; I know that she doesn't like-like me. Sure enough she whispers in my ear, "I'm really, really glad you're okay, Silver. But don't worry; treat me like Blue right now." I nod, barely, and she lets go...

...only to face an emotion-filled Gold. Rage, confusion, and again, the overall feeling of betrayal fill his face. Crys returns to be in between us, though I imagine safer ground would be with Gold. I assume he's trying to break the silence when he asks me, "That was Lady Berlitz, wasn't it." Well, it wasn't a question. I nod.

"I can't even believe it. Six remaining? I mean, I'm sure they're not actually...you know, dead, but...five eliminated!" Crys shudders. I turn my back to them, inspecting Platinum's weapon while Gold talks to Crys, trying not to listen. It's not really like me to think so, but honestly, those two really need to just get together already.

"And to think that could have been us," Crys is whispering to Gold. Ugh. I know what's coming next. I pop open the slot for bullets in Platinum's weapon.

What I find makes me gasp out loud.

* * *

><p>~Crystal's POV~<p>

"And to think that could have been us," I whisper to Gold. I see Silver stop paying attention - though on purpose or not it's hard to tell - and look at Gold, who looks stricken.

"Yeah. I know."

"Listen, Gold, I-"

"But it wasn't us."

"What?"

"Why wasn't it us? Because I saved us."

"I know, I'm-"

"And then what happened? You go and hug Silver!"

"I was-"

"Silver! Silver was shooting at us!"

"He didn't know-"

"I thought you were going to DIE!" Gold thunders at me, and I can't help but shrink down.

"I know." It's quiet, and it doesn't sound like my voice. Gold swallows. "I know," I repeat. And yes, I do. I know it was dangerous to hug Silver right after Gold saved me. I know. I know Gold's reaction is usual, expected, and I deserve it.

"Gold, I do realize that," I say, and all his anger dissipates, leaving him defeated. I take a few steps forward. Then I hug him. Tightly. It feels different than my hug with Silver, because it is different. After a few seconds, Gold - hesitantly, I can feel it - wraps his arms around me too.

"I really thought you were going to die," he whispers in my ear, and I'm touched by his obvious care. "I really did. That's why-"

"I know, Gold. I know," I whisper back, and he pulls away, only to brush away a spare strand of hair. All I see is Gold. And-

-and Silver gasps aloud. Gold grabs his weapon, and I find it disturbs me how far he's willing to go. But Silver is still examining Lady Berlitz's weapon. "Come," he says in a slighty strangled voice, and I can tell it's different only from knowing his so well.

"Look at the bullet cases," he says, and hands the weapon to Gold, who examines it. When he finds what he's looking for, he gives a sharp laugh and hands it to me, and whispers something to Silver. I cock my head but look down at the cases. I've never seen a working gu, with ammo and everything, but...I...I recognize the bullet cases.

And I laugh, a little hysterically.

* * *

><p>~Red's POV~<p>

The announcements are frightening Yellow. And honestly, me too, a little.

"One has been disqualified! Ten out of the original eleven are left! You have three hours and forty-five minutes remaining!"

"Three outs! There are eight players left from the original eleven. You have three hours and forty minutes remaining."

"There are seven players left; four have been outed! You have three hours and twenty minutes left."

"Five players have been eliminated! There are six left of the original eleven. You have two hours and thirty-seven minutes remaining." She shivers, and I want to return to our little corner and pretend the world doesn't exist. But I don't; we can't. Neither of us believe that our friends would actually harm each other, and so the traitor must be at it, big time. We have to catch him - or her.

"I can't believe this!" I curse. Yellow looks at me worriedly, and I wave her concerns away. "It's...I'm okay. It's just that, honestly! Why are we doing this? This is the dumbest thing ever!"

"I don't understand either, Red."

"I know. But we-" A muffled groan interrupts us, and I pull Yellow close to me instinctively.

I hear another creepy noise. It sounds like a cackle. Yellow shakes, and I hold my gun up. I've never used a gun before and I don't plan to. But if worst comes to absolute worst, I'd rather injure somebody than Yellow get hurt.

I duck behind a barrier and pull Yellow with me. Now I can hear voices. "...ave to tell the others," one says.

"Of course we do! It's so important that even..." I ccan't hear the rest without giving us away, but by the volume, the figures are really, really close. Too close. There's a 'thump' that indicates that something, likely a foot, has hit our barricade. I squeeze Yellow's hand and get ready. You never know, right?

"Aw, blast it!" a voice curses, and I assume he - it sounds like a he anyway - is the one who tripped. Yellow lets out a suprised and frightened squeak and our breath catches. I hear the safety being clicked off and jump up instinctively. "Wait!"

Then I see who it is. Or really, who they are. "Gold? Crystal! Silver?!"

I get a respectful nod from Silver, a smile from Crystal, and a playful grin from Gold. "Nice to see ya, Senior Red. How are you this fine afternoon?" Gold asks, and I roll my eyes.

"Good to see you all too. Yellow, it's okay," I call back, and she stands up and smiles. "Hello!"

"Hi! Now listen, we've figured something really important out that you need to hear," Crystal says urgently. "As well as the last person! The others-"

I cut her off. "Who is it? Who's left?"

"Green and the Sinnoh Dex Holders are out," Silver tells me. Okay then.

"That leaves me, Yellow, you three, and either Ruby or Emerald."

"Right. So we need to tell whichever one is left. But, the news! I can't even believe it!" Gold slaps his forehead, and I start to get really curious.

"What is-"

"Oh, no you don't!" Out of nowhere, 'Sapphire' shows up, and blasts the Johto trio. They all transport away, and Yellow gasps. 'Sapphire' laughs and...

...and she shoots Yellow! Before I can blink, Yellow has transported. My mouth hangs open. That did NOT just happen!...Right?!

"Voilà!" 'Sapphire' says cheerfully. "And...voilà again!" Suddenly, I don't know how, but the entire arena is emptied of everything except around two dozen, spaced-out barricades. 'Sapphire' is gone, and Ruby is on the other side of me, looking just as confused as I feel.

"Senior Red?"

"Ruby!" We start to run to each other, if only for comfort, and then I freeze. If I'm not the traitor and Ruby's the only one left...

* * *

><p>~Ruby's POV~<p>

Wait. I'm not the traitor, so...is it Senior Red? It must be! I stop running and dive for a barricade. We're close enough that we can hear each other if we call, but not that close either. We still need to rescue Sapphire and Senior Blue! It's completely essential! With that in my mind, I shoot my gun towards 'Red' and hear a solid sound.

But then I feel a sharp pressure hit my chest and everything dissappears. Oh. I got hit too. So...then who wins?

* * *

><p>~Normal POV~<p>

The two remaining boys are teleported to a white room with roughly a dozen figures in front of them. Blinking from the sudden light, they try to make out their surroundings. Right in front of Ruby is a grinning Sapphire.

"Hiya, Ruby," she says, and he blinks.

"You're okay!"

"Ha! I been fine."

"What?" Then the surrounding area comes into focus. The Dex Holders, all thirteen of them, are sitting in an empty room, save for at least a dozen computer monitors that show the arena they so previously occupied.

"Okay, what is going on here?" Red asks. Blue's voice laughs, and he turns to a figure in all black sitting in front of the monitors.

"Oh, that was so great!" she cheers. "See, Sapphire wanted to play a prank on everyone for today! So she asked me for help, obviously! I'm not really dead, and that was really us earlier."

"How did you transport so quickly?" Yellow asks. Apparently Blue has been waiting for all thirteen Dex Holders before explaining.

"Pokémon, of course! Sapph and I were here the whole time; we were never dead. But clever Silver figured out the killer!" Silver rolled his eyes. Blue tossed him a gun, and he sighed before popping the hatch that held bullet cases open. Then he turned the gun upside down and shook somehting small and round into his palm. He fingered it before holding it up.

"They're red paint-guns. The "blood" we saw was paint. And the arena was so dark, we couldn't see it," he explained. There was a heavy silence before it sunk in and everyone groaned. There was no death, no risk, and no need to be scared. Actually, scratch that last part:

"You wouldn't believe the video evidence I got! Especially from...well, actually, everyone! Red and Yellow...Crystal and Gold...Diamond and Platinum in particular~!" she sang out, and they blushed so brightly, it looked like someone had shot them with a paintball gun.

* * *

><p><strong>Word count: 5,350! Geez! I hope you enjoyed it! I'm so glad you really read it all the way through. See, it's not that bad! Review and tell me what your reaction was.<strong>

**Mark the date for the Dex Holder's birthdays!**

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**


	3. Platinum

**Glad to see that you're back! It's October 27, 2014 - Platinum's birthday. Let's see how it's spent, shall we?**

**A quick note about her names: So, Platinum has a lot of titles and nicknames. This is how I use them:  
><strong>**-Platinum: Used only by me to refer to her (or in third person); the characters will not call her that.  
>-Lady Berlitz: Most of the Dex Holders will call her by this name, however outside characters always will out of respect.<br>-Missy/Miss Lady: I usually have Diamond and Pearl call her Miss Lady, but that is interchangeable (for me) with Missy, because the latter is a lot more casual.  
>-Berlitz: I've only used this once, in <strong>**_Happy Birthday to the Dex _****_Holders_****' first chapter****_,_**** as it is a case of urgency, and Silver is the one who calls her that.  
>-The Heiress: feminine of "heir;" simple enough.<strong>

**Genre(s): Friendship, Humor, Romance  
>Rating(s): K<strong>

* * *

><p>~Normal POV~<p>

Platinum's birthday was in exactly four days, and Diamond was panicking. He had absolutely no clue what to give her - his best friend (and, admittedly his (not so) secret crush). And thus, was freaking out to his seniors about such. "What am I going to give her?" He got mixed reactions, most of which weren't so very helpful:

-Red: *looks confused* Give to who?

-Green: Anything. It is not a good idea NOT to give a girl something on her birthday. Spoken from experience. *leaves*

-Gold: Really, Diamond, my pal: anything YOU give to Lady Berlitz is going to be a hit. Trust me; she'll love it if it's from you! *winks*

-Silver: *shrugs* How should I know?

-Ruby: Make her a dress! Or better yet, help me make her a dress! Hum, I'm going to make her a dress. You could make her dinner! Or a cake! Or a dinner and cake! Girls - normal girls, anyway - love things like that! *continues on randomly*

-Emerald: *vehemently* Just ask her!

Diamond left his seniors' company with hardly any better ideas than he had originally. But hey - why not try them all out? With this inkling of an idea, he set off to the heiress's home. When he got there, he instinctively passed through the kitchen and said hello to the main chef, who'd gotten to know Diamond rather well by that point.

"Hello, there, my lad!" the chef boomed. "You need anything today?"

"No, thank you. Just going to visit the lady."

"Ah, of course. Well, let me know if you need anything!"

"I will. Thanks," he waved and continued on towards the library, where he'd been informed the lady was. He found her with no trouble, and swallowed down his fear over what could possibly go wrong. "Hey, Missy," he greeted.

She stood up and smiled. "Hello, Dia! How are you doing today?"

"Fine, fine..." They quickly got off to a conversation that appeared to have no ending point, until Diamond was able to steer it back to his original point: "...have in mind for your birthday?"

"My...oh, my birthday. Well, as usual, Father and Sebastian are attempting to convince me to have yet another party. But I don't actually wish for such celebration that they have been prone to give me. Oh, I appreciate the effort, but it is too much at times, do you agree?"

Diamond nodded. "Sure, I understand. But...if you were to make your own party, how would you do so?" he asked slyly.

She thought for a moment before blushing slightly. "May...may I...I do have a...a secret that is most immature...but it still holds true for me...might I be able to tell you without your opinion changing of me?"

He blinked before nodding swiftly. "Sure! I'd love to hear it, Missy!"

"...I have always loved...rainbows." There was a moment of silence before Diamond tilted his head.

"...How so?"

"When water in the air is hit by the sun, colors appear! They are so beautiful, and a perfect image of nature because they, though gorgeous, can't be touched. Think on it for a moment..."

It seemed like such a silly thing! But when you actually thought about it..."I get it!" And, he now had a new idea on what to get her for her birthday.

* * *

><p>When Diamond left the lady's mansion, he passed through the kitchen again, where he found the main chef. "Excuse me, sir?"<p>

"Ah, yes, my boy? Found something you need a hand with?" He chuckled.

"Actually, yes, I have. If you don't mind." The chef stopped what he was doing to listen better as Diamond told him his plan.

* * *

><p>Diamond was no longer so certain about his plan; it just didn't seem as...great now that he was really thinking it through. At the moment, he was walking through Professor Rowan's lab; he was guiding her to the back. "...re are we?" she asked again.<p>

He smiled. "Just a little farther."

Suddenly, she stopped, and smiled too. "Alright, Dia. I trust you, though I'm not too certain why we are in Professor's laboratory."

"You'll find out soon enou...how did you know that?!"

"It has been a while since I have been here, but the smell of this place - warm cinnamon - is quite potent." Diamond wanted to facepalm. Of course the heiress could figure that out.

"Oh. Well, uh...good job, I guess, Missy." She smiled behind his hands, causing a shiver to go down his spine at the touch of her lips, even though it was brief. But he swallowed it back and continued to lead her outside. When he got there, Diamond quietly pushed open the back door and looked around to make sure it was perfect. Then he removed his hands and smiled.

* * *

><p>Platinum gasped and subconsciously brought her hand to her face in a happy surprise. "Happy birthday!" The rest of the PokéDex Holders were standing in a ring in front of her, Pearl in the front; all of them blowing horns and toy whistles. Blue threw a handful of confetti in the air and it sprinkled over all of them. Platinum hid a smile as she saw that Green had instantly noticed the pink paper strand the girl had quietly dropped on his head.<p>

To the left was a table filled with boxes of all different sizes and shapes and colors. To the right was a table that held only only one tall, white box. Diamond whispered, "Happy birthday, Missy. What do you think?"

She couldn't stop the smile. "I love it. I love it, I love it, Dia! Thank you so much, Dia, I love yo- I love it." She blushed brightly, matching the newfound color to his own face as they both knew what she was about to say. "I love you," she breathed, so quietly that none but Diamond could hear. He didn't have a chance to reply, though, as the rest of the Dex Holders (well, most of them) grinned and bombarded her with presents and cheer.

The next time that Diamond got Missy alone, he looked at her slyly. "Missy?"

"Yes, Diamond?"

"...I got you...well, a lot of things. But the one I'm talking about right now is..." He paused a second, his eyes darting behind her for a moment. "...well, turn around."

What Platinum saw was:

A happy looking Red.

A timidly but happily waving Yellow.

A stoic Green.

A peppy and cheerful Blue.

"I got you one of the things you've always wanted."

* * *

><p><strong>Happy birthday, Platinum! So, I am not going to make all of them an actual birthday (this one was) but yeah. I have to say though, that the next one (Blue) is in my thoughts, The Very Best of Them All. I already have it planned, and it's going to be good, I promise! <strong>**So if this was a disappointment (and I hope it wasn't) then stick around and give me a second opinion for Blue!**

**Stick around! Thanks to everyone (that means you) who read this, and thanks to everyone (that should mean you) who reviewed/reviewed! :P :)**

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**


	4. Blue

**Hi, guys! Welcome to Blue's birthday bash! Sorry; t'was a little late, but according to this computer, it is still November 22, 2014. The story moves a little slowly in the beginning; the ending has the best parts! Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Hi, guys! Welcome to Blue's birthday bash!" Blue grinned, a genuinely happy smile on her face. An a-line, strapless dress flowed down to her knees, and the blues, greens, and faint purples were purely jewel toned. Her eyes twinkled, though not from mischief. Standing in front of her were twelve teenagers just like herself, all managing a similar smile for the birthday girl.<p>

Yes, it was Blue's birthday. She'd invited all the PokéDex Holders over for her party, and to be honest, it was likely the day she looked forward to the most in a long span of years.

It was her fifteenth birthday, and she was going to make the very most of it.

* * *

><p>"Alright, 'Rald! Hit it," Blue chirped, a competitive look lit her eyes. She and four others were back to back now, and all of them were a mix between wanting to pounce or stroll. Emerald pressed a button on a darkly colored box, an antennae jutting into the air. There were four figures there now, and in less than thirty seconds, there would only be three.<p>

This.

Was.

Musical Chairs.

Deadly, right? In any case, Blue grinned to herself. The tight little circle included herself, Pearl, Gold, and Sapphire. It was a pretty obvious set though, if she had to be honest: she had been playing pretty dirty; Pearl had the speed, Sapphire had the aggression, and Gold was playing just as dirty as she was. The fact made her smile even more so than when the tune filled the air and all four began their little walk.

Almost instantly, Blue smirked to herself, clearing her throat. "So, Gold," she started.

He smirked too. If there was ever a team that could cause the most damage in pranks, it would be these two. "Yeah, Senior? Whatcha thinkin' about? Green's-"

"Hey, Crystal!" Blue swiftly interceded, not wanting her little plan to backfire. "Do me a favor?"

"What is it?" she asked cautiously, watching as Red slid a chair away from the circle.

"Oh, I dunno," Blue pretended to think. She noted triumphantly that Emerald was moving towards the stereo again. "Do something to distract Gold for me?" Crystal promptly spilled her ice water down the boy's shirt back, causing him to yelp and trip. Emerald chose that moment to stop the music. And Gold was left without a seat.

Blue burst into laughter. This was how she wanted to spend her day.

* * *

><p>A few hours and a few scary rounds of Spin-the-Bottle later had Yellow refusing to look at Red; Sapphire triumphant and Ruby pale; and Green fake-yawning in an effort to pretend that kissing Platinum's hand hadn't unnerved him deeply. Overall, Blue was just as satisfied.<p>

At the moment, Diamond had set Silver, Red, and Yellow on "distraction duty," causing the three to attempt to stall her. Well, two to attempt; Silver was well aware Blue was avidly listening to the kitchen. But still, the birthday queen found it hilarious to hear all the clatters and bangs "covered" by Red and Yellow's furious questioning so she played along.

But there was nothing that could hide the next few blurt outs:

"Ugh! I can't light the-" That was Gold, his voice slightly anxious but mostly frustrated. Blue chuckled.

"Here." Crystal cleanly cut through his exclamation, though there was a tell-tale grin through her voice.

"Oh, thanks, Cr- AARRGHH! MY HAT! Oh geez; my hat!" His shouts easily penetrated the wooden door that led to Blue's kitchen. Red demonstrated a fantastic example of a first-class facepalm and Yellow sighed. Silver just shook his head. In a matter of seconds, Gold crashed through the door frantically.

"MY HEAD IS ON FIRE!"

* * *

><p>It took a little while, but after that was all done with, Blue was seated at the head of her table; her eyes gave away her excitement. Her friends sat in front of her, either at the table or standing. The most noticeable figure there was a very unhappy Gold, his hair still drying out (there had been a little path of water drops from the living room to the bathroom, where Blue sent him to dry off.<p>

At any rate, now Diamond had placed a huge cake in front of Blue, and she gasped, delight tinging her voice. It was a three-layer cake, all covered in white frosting. Her name was written in fancy font up front, exclamation-point marks on either side. A large "15" sat squarely on top, like a king and queen. Blue could have sworn that the candles were a vertical handspan tall.

And that should say something about the size of the cake!

"Happy birthday, to you! Happy birthday, to you! Happy birthday, to Blue! Happy birthday to you!" The Dex Holders sang, and Blue's grin surpassed the one from earlier. She was with her friends, her closest friends in the world, and their happiness practically shone throughout the room. There was only one more thing she could have wished for.

And wish she did.

* * *

><p>After that, there was a long time of just hanging out. It was a lot like what the thirteen of them would have been doing on a regular day, but somehow it just fit. Blue managed to snag Green for herself and they were standing in the corner, unbidden by anyone else. "Did you have fun?" he asked, folding his arms.<p>

Blue nodded. "It was perfect, and somehow better than any of the rest."

"Because you threw it for yourself?"

"Exactly! So I'm satisfied with that too, you know?"

Something had been nagging at Green for a while, however. But it was hard to bring up. Good thing he wasn't known for being subtle. "I understand that. But, somehow...it doesn't seem..." He trailed off, for once at a loss for words.

But she got the picture. "Normal?" He nodded.

"I had imagined you to come up with something overly extravagant, and matchmaker-y-like." Green winced; had he really just made up a word? Really? What would his grandfather think?!

"I know, right?" Blue's laugh drew him back. "But shouldn't every girl enjoy her birthday?"

"I...Yes, I suppose so," he agreed.

"Well..." Now Blue looked uncharacteristically abashed. "...Well...I know I'm not one for tradition or normality, but since I'm following it tonight...I do know that most girls get kissed on their fifteenth birthday."

Green paused, heart pounding for some unfathomable reason as time stopped. Blue shut her eyes as she burst into laughter. "Oh, I meant what I just said, alright! But Green, you're shell-shocked! Golden moment, right here!"

He sighed, glad that she was laughing too hard to fully comprehend why he was so still. But then he decided to throw caution to the wind. He leaned forward and Blue's laughter started to drop. "G-Green? W-"

"May you never be normal for more than forty-eight hours. Because you like this has just short-circuited my mind," he sighed heavily.

"What?"

"Happy birthday, Blue." Looks like her wish came true after all.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go. What did you think? I couldn't help but stick the MangaQuest in there. :)<strong>

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**


End file.
